<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To hold her hand by mysV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274528">To hold her hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV'>mysV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t want to be in this position. Nobody ever did. And in her helplessness, General Billaba reached Commander Grey’s hand, hung on him tight. The terror, however, was haunting Grey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Depa Billaba &amp; CC-10/994 | Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To hold her hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This isn't my first fic, but it is the first i post here because i love this pairing and they deserve more love. </p>
<p>English isn't my native language, but i'm trying my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commander Grey wanted to hold General Billaba’s hand.</p>
<p>Technically, their hands touched many times, but intimacy was absolutely out of context.</p>
<p>His palms gripped Depa’s when they introduced themselves to each other. His fingers brushed Depa’s when he handed her lightsaber, rations, or datapads. The contacts were innocent and was meant either to help or to support, never otherwise. The clone repeatedly asked himself, what was so special about the General’s hand, for he was so desperate to feel them right under his skin.</p>
<p>Perhaps because Depa’s hands were warm. They radiated raw energy as if she was a living connection to the Force, which she actually was. The General was naturally a serene, calm person; she didn’t talked a lot, but when she did, she was all small gestures and wise smiles. Grey soon learned that Depa was a highly respected Jedi, and as any Jedi, she grew up, spent her childhood on the Temple, enjoying its gardens and learning its misteries. General Billaba has never hold a deecee or any other kind of weapon he was so used to, but she was an absolute expert in lightsaber fight. Thus, her hands were calloused in a different way than most people Grey knew.</p>
<p>And what Commander Grey meant by holding hand, obviously not involving any kind of wound or life threatening situation.</p>
<p>Grey saw Grievous’s lightsabers. They pierced her lower abdomen deep and ripped her lung, burned her like hell. Even though General Billaba was completely silent, the fact that she was violently trembling in his embrace, indicated that she was terrified. She didn’t want to be in this position. Nobody ever did. And in her helplessness, General Billaba reached Commander Grey’s hand, hung on him tight. With him, with Styles, the General found strength and calmness as she realized her and her battalion defeat.</p>
<p>The terror, however, was haunting Grey.</p>
<p>The General’s grasp on his hand loosened, and as his Jedi gradually lost her strength, Grey was in turmoil. He kept his voice steady. His face flat. His embrace tight. Depa was turning pale white. Commander Grey didn’t let go, he would never want to let go.</p>
<p>Grey laced their fingers, searching for courage since he rapidly lost his toughness, his confidence, it was him who was now frightened. The General was the one who would leave. Not him. Grey would, he had to, continue living this war alongside his remainder brothers, and accomplishing his mission. Grey didn’t bother to wipe the tears shedding down his face. He could feel the muscles of his face hurt as he trembled, at his side Styles looked toward the horizon. Help was still not there, even though their distress call has been already transmitted. And the world he knew, the world he was bred to knew, start to collapse.</p>
<p>But, still, Grey wanted to hold Depa’s hand, so he stayed there until General Billaba’s warm hand now was a little bit more loose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>